


The story of knight Robb

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Jonsa Week [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: Baby Robb is only a couple of months old and he still wakes his parents every night around 5am. This time, or actually every time, it's Jon's turn to get out of bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonsa week on tumblr

Jon moaned while he felt Sansa’s shoulder brushing his.

“Your turn…” Her voice was raw and she took a deep breath while she turned herself to her other side.

At first Jon wanted to protest. He wanted to remind her that it had been his turn a few hours ago and the night before and the night before, but when he opened his eyes and saw his wife half asleep next to him his lips curled up into a smile.

Of course they had read about the first few months as parents. They had read about the lack of sleep. They had read about the broken nights. They had read about the challenge to balance their work life, their social life and the needs of their baby boy. But they had both not been prepared for it being this exhausting and tiring.

Jon stepped out of the bed and on the tips of his toes he walked towards the room with the open door.

Little Robb was crying in his crib and a well known smell was filling his entire nursery.

“Sansa does know when to send me, does she?” Jon lifted the baby boy up and rocked him in his arms while he gathered everything he needed. The first few times he had changed diapers he had made a huge mess of the entire room, but nowadays he could almost do it with one hand if he had to.

Not that changing his diaper stopped Robb’s crying.

“I know, little one, I know…” Jon whispered, even though Sansa wouldn’t be able to sleep until little Robb was asleep again too. “Shall I make some milk for you?” Jon lifted the baby up again and he pressed him to his own beating heart.

As if the boy tried to answer him he stopped crying for almost a full second.

With a smile on his face Jon walked down the stairs carefully and he headed towards the kitchen. He found a bottle with milk in the fridge and without breaking contact with the baby boy in his arms he put the bottle in the microwave.

It was barely five in the morning and it was still dark. The full moon brightened the small garden, but the street in front of the house was quiet.

“Here you go…” Jon opened the microwave before it could beep and after he had checked if the milk wasn’t too hot for the little one he sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in the living room.

The crying stopped and for a moment there was nothing but silence, apart from the ticking of the clock and the sucking noises from the baby boy.

“Has mama already told you about the brave knight Robb Stark?” Jon spoke softly and he cocked his head slightly while he watched his satisfied son enjoying his early meal. “Or do you want me to tell you that story?” Jon rocked back and forth and he smiled when the bottle was empty. “I’ll get you back to bed first, okay?”

Robb didn’t nod, but he yawned clearly and then he closed his little eyes.

After Jon had placed the empty bottle in the sink he climbed the stairs again and put the baby boy back into the crip. “Once upon a time there was a brave knight called Robb Stark.” He caressed the boy’s cheek and he took a deep breath. “Robb Stark lived in a far away kingdom. One day an evil king took his sister and…”

“Jon…” Sansa leaned against the doorpost. Her red hair was a big mess and her nightgown was barely hiding her naked body underneath. “Don’t you think he’s a little young to hear that story?” She cocked her head, but her lips curled up and she walked towards her husband.

“I don’t know…” Jon shrugged his shoulders and he stared at the baby boy in the crib.

Robb already had his eyes closed and he was breathing in and out in a steady rhythm.

“What stories do you tell him then?” Jon looked up at his wife and Sansa placed a hand on his arm. “Once upon a time there was a little mouse called Bran.” Her voice sounded as if she was singing instead of talking. “There was one thing Bran loved more than cheese.” Sansa paused for a short moment. “He loved climbing and the wonderful view he had from the top of the table in the living room.” Sansa stared lovingly at the now sleeping baby boy and Jon smiled while he was only staring at her.

“Maybe we should think about giving Robb a brother or sister.” He whispered, his lips touching Sansa’s ear and she interrupted her story to look up at him.

“Maybe we should.” Sansa smiled a bright smile and she wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck. “We could start practicing already, just in case?” She whispered softly and Jon lifted her smoothly from the floor.

“You know I love practicing.”

They had not been prepared to be this tired and exhausted, but they had also not been prepared for the overwhelming happiness the boy brought into their life.


End file.
